1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to sliding key modules and electronic devices using the sliding key modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones may include a housing and a sliding key module mounted on the housing for performing functions including activating the mobile phone for operations. However, the structure of the sliding key module can be complicated and difficult to mount to the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.